The Cold of a Battlefield (GrimmjowXReader one-shot)
by LovelyMacabreMaiden
Summary: "DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach character mentioned within this one-shot. They are respectably the property of Tite Kubo." I anticipate Grimmjow fans will have high expectation for this. And therefore, I will be terrified… o.o


**Reader Bio**

Name: Ran Mao

Hollow Mask: Two horns on the right side of your head, in the shape of those on Ulquiorra's helmet.

Appeareance: Whatever you want

Zanpakuto Appearance: Whatever you want

Clothes: Think of a Chinese dress

**Begin**

Hueco Mundo

Fight. That's what a Hollow was born to do. We fight to live, survive. In this cluster of consciousness, I transcend all. I am Ran Mao. I devoured and pillaged the life of those of my species; they all underestimated me, just because my Hollow form was a giant rabbit. Amongst the Adjuchas, nearly created a small kingdom of my own; no really, more of a territory. Stronger, I wanted to become stronger; I would become a Vasto Lorde, like Tier Harribel. Power and ferocity were my strong suites but one Adjuchas, one I could never beat. My rival, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

In this hour of the everlasting night, Grimmjow once again invades my territory. "Trying to steal my prey again, Grimmjow…" His fierce eyes try to penetrate mine, "Yeah, what of it; it's not like _you'll_ ever grow stronger." *Hmph* He lunges at me, I come out at him from under and grab his torso and hurl him into the quart-like stone of Hueco Mundo. He is unscathed. I roar. As I was about to try and crush him into the sand we are blocked by a man in white clothing. "Who are you?!" Grimmjow and I say in unison. "My… You two are quite the incredible pair for just Adjuchas." This mysterious man, I don't care who he is and I guess Grimmjow thought the same, when I sliced the man with my Hand-Axe Grimmjow pounced. But what our target was has disappeared. He reappeared several meters away from us. "If power is what you two desire so much, I can give it to you. I simply ask that you join my army." Seconds tick by… I am offered power. "Alright, I accept your offer." "Hmph, weakling." "You can say that all you want, Grimmjow, but the stronger I get the higher the chances I have of kicking your ass."

Las Noches

There is no doubt I've become increasingly stronger but it's not good enough. Grimmjow was a single rank above me in Aizen's Espada. The giant fur ball hasn't let me live that one down since I became an Arrancar. Aside from our monstrous Hollow forms and glaring eyes, underneath that, Grimmjow was burning up a room. He nearly resembled the title "God," whatever some person think that might look like; arrogant bastard. "Hey, thinking about me?" I was pulled from my train of thought, he's always following me around. "*growl* Yea right, you'd like that wouldn't you!" There's a bright side to all of that though; I always have eye candy. I'm the only female who gets to see his toned muscles, angular face, and wild hair; wherever or whenever. He was much more handsome as an Arrancar rather than a giant white kitten. We actually trained together nearly every day, occasionally I ridiculed his Fraccion, especially Di Roy. Poor guy, that always happens since he's seen as the weakest. As Arrancar, that rivalry has stayed but we're a little more similar considering he's my best friend. Without the fear of being devoured around every corner and the lingering feeling of ever-changing strength I seem to smile more; you could hear his barking laugh three halls down.

Karakura Town

Ichigo Kurosaki. He's basically the hero to his little town, if Ulquiorra knew that he would knew that, he'd realize that the substitute Shinigami should have died. I accompanied Grimmjow through the Garganta; the whole time he held a giant grin. This should be fun. We waited a few minutes; Shawlong and the others appeared. "Is this everyone?" All in attendance, everyone is ordered to open the Pesquisa's. The Reiatsu count increased by 6 looks like they brought in reinforcements. Everyone scattered; I followed the direction where a strong reiatsu was headed. It so happens that Di Roy was halted by the Kurosaki boy. I stayed, observant, on my perch atop a telephone pole. "*sigh* What a weakling…" I watched as my pointlessly arrogant friend had been intervened by another shinigami; too bad he didn't let her introduce herself, if I knew her name, I would have told you. Di Roy seemed to actually have a chance of winning, until the shinigami girl "introduced" her Zanpakuto. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki… Some no mae, Tsukishiro!" Before the ice reached Di Roy's ankles, I jumped down, *ahem* accidentally uh squishing the poor Arrancar male. "Gah… What the hell was that for, bitch?" "Sor-ry~ You just got in the way…" I pounced, slashing the shinigami female. But before I could do that, the ice encircling us rose up. "Sode no Shirayuki is not limited to just the ground, everything is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain." Of course a single shinigami, who's not even of lieutenant seating could not kill me with a pitiful attack. I broke free, much to their surprise; Di Roy… well he wasn't so lucky. "Hah! I am the Septima (7th) Espada, Ran Mao Hitomi! You can't possibly kill me by covering my skin." A feral grin plastered to my face, I began to step forward but my turn at fun was brief. I felt Grimmjow's reiatsu come down; he appeared so dramatically, it's not necessary. "Which one? Which one of you is stronger?" "Grimmjow, I'm sure the one that was able to take off Yammy's arm is the stronger one…" Keeping his hands busy, he jabbed the female shinigami through the abdomen before they could run away, "I know that; it's not like I didn't watch Ulquiorra's Solita Vista." *Hnn* I couldn't really reply to him when the substitute shinigami slashed down at Grimmjow. Not a scratch. The power of Kurosaki's Bankai was average. Against incredible speed, Grimmjow's battle prowess exceeded that of when he was an Adjuchas; he kicked Kurosaki's ass literally from one end of Karakura town to the next. It was exhilarating just watching Grimmjow fight. "You know female shinigami or whatever you are that looks like her," she was crying innocent and loudly over the shinigami girls impaled body, "if that Ichigo kid is really worth something, he's gonna die tonight; you know that right…" I sensed the other's reiatsu disappear, the reinforcement's reiatsu spark up, and a familiar new one appear. Just _think_ of the devil and he shall appear. _General Tosen._ "Ran Mao Hitomi," in a stern tone, "you will immediately return to Las Noches or fqce any further punishment." *Hmph…* I was enjoying this night, but I have no choice right now. I don't have the power or authority to kill him.

Resurrected

Aside from being reprimanded, I lost my rank to someone named Zommari Rureaux. But I'm not as pissed as my blue kitty; Grimmjow lost his rank _and_ his arm. "How's my sexy bunny?~" Ugh, this guy; his name is Luppi Antenor. "Look! I'm not anyone's "sexy bunny," you weird man whore." Luppi: "Aw, don't be that way.~" I never liked this guy, he's always being a prick. "Luppi, get lost… Hey, babe…" Rivalry goes a long way but if your rival of opposite sex basically has the same life or interests as you, you're naturally drawn to eachother. Grimmjow swings his remaining arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arm around his torso. So buff, the way I'm close to being but still not good enough… Hey, I was an Espada, so no big deal; of course I'm powerful. We walked though the hallways nearly mindlessly. It was quite calm, like it is every day; Grimmjow maintained his angry scowl. "*grumble* It's bad enough Ulquiorra's a prick but I have to deal with some fuckin' sissy boy." "Hahaha… "Sissy…" If he won't laugh maybe I should. Grimmjow looked at me questioningly, but he did smirk at the least. "I'm going to go train with Apacci and them; see ya later." I waved him off as I ran to the Tercera Espada's training ground. Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose never hated me really, but we have squabbled here and there. "Alright, I'll be in the meeting room!"

I made it to Harribel's training grounds to find the three fighting. It wasn't the verbal sort, like they usually did but just training. "Surprise assault!" I hugged Sung-Sun, the smaller one, from behind and she wailed out a snobby phrase. "That is quite a vulgar action and you call yourself a lady…" Apacci: "Ran Mao, came to train with us again…" Mila Rose: "Well, she has to get away from her pet panther sometime." *Sigh* The day went by fairly quickly; I gave Apacci and the others a few stretches and a defense style that'll tell their opponents to "piss off." I made my way to my room whether its training or an actual fight, I smile anyway. Haha, I'm not as easily peeved as my other half. By the way, I felt his reiatsu disappear for a while and when it came back a lighter, kinder one appeared with him and the group that also disappeared for a while. I wonder who that is. A few hallways down, I feel Grimmjow's reiatsu slightly increase and the sound of a booming cero erupts from Aizen's thrown room. I hear Grimmjow laughing maniacally; "Haha (7x) It's Back! My Power's Back! I AM THE SEXTA! The SEXTA Espada! Grimmjow! Hahaha (2x)!" Yeah, that's him… Heh, figured he'd kick that wimps ass.

FF The King

I was Grimmjow's fraccion now; I basicall was the moment I lost my rank. "Hey, this human girl is pretty; what do you think? Are we keeping her?" "Ran Mao, she's not a pet; I'm just using her…" "Alright, alright…" We made our way to the shattered tower that substitute shinigami's reiatsu was last sensed. Figures that the kind human girl would come along willingly; even, if we had to tie her up :D… I should know, I'm the one carrying her. "Uh… Miss…" "Call me Ran Mao." "OK, Miss Ran Mao, where are we going?" "Don't worry, you'll see." Looks like I'm a little more patient than these two, the human girl had the expression of sorrow on her face. I tried being friendly and she appreciated that. We used sonido to reach the peak of the tower Kurosaki crashed through. An annoying screeching kid's voice emanating from near the boy's body; it was a small female arrancar. "Ran Mao, set her down here." I lifted the girl from off my shoulder and dumped her in front of the unconscious soul reaper. "Heal him," Grimmjow's demanding voice boomed through the tower. She barely gave him a second glane and immediately complied. Grimmjow explained to the girl Ulquiorra had the responsibility for causing Kurosaki so much damage and ranting… on how no one messes with his prey. He just loves to hear himself talk sometimes. I kept an ear open only to notice every other word Grimmjow said, I was keeping slight look out or Ulquiorra using my pesquisa. And he appeared… with a slightly irritated gleam to his blank eyes. It was a possibility for me to take on Ulquiorra, I'd pay for it somehow but I could try. So I tried jump kicking him out of the tower and missed, horribly, crashing into a pillar. Grimmjow took my place and attacked Ulquiorra. They literally blew the roof off of this place. I noticed after the explosion Grimmjow had a small Caja Negacion and released it on Ulquiorra. He came down, the smell of burning reached my senses; Grimmjow's arm was seared.

Ichigo Kurosaki VS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

"You better win, I'm just saying…" "Yeah right, what makes you think I'll ever lose…" *SMACK* "Ow, well thank you; for the throbbing in my skull…" "Whatever… Ran, give me a lucky charm." "Like wha-" Before I could answer, he forcefully grabbed me and crashed his lips into mine. Our tongues danced, the way a pair of snakes mate. "*Ahem, Uhem* I thought we were going to fight… '." I think we would have *beeeeep* right there if he hadn't dropped me. Oh well, later… The Shinigami and Hollow were off.

That Bastard

The atmosphere distorted and harsh winds blew up the sand. I stood with the human girl and the little arrancar girl, occasionally the gusts of wind forced them to use me as their anchor. The sound of clashing blades, cutting flesh, and the intensity of their reiatsu blaring; my spined tingled and my skin trembled in delight, the feeling of battle crawling into my system. I twitched, I wished to fight.

The battle was nearing its' end; Grimmjow tried to close it with Desgarron, his most powerful technique. But when Ichigo Kurosaki sliced through the condensed reishi, I could tell, by the look in his eyes, Grimmjow knew the result to this battle. The two combatants descended, one of them mostly unconscious. I didn't stay around for the shinigami's reunion with his girlfriend(s). I hurried down to Grimmjow's destination, he was severely damaged and had a stab wound below his heart but he was determined, he rose to his feet. "Grimmjow, you shouldn't move! Allow me to call in the medical unit!" Nothing... He could not her me plea and still launched himself at the soul reaper. "Stop, Grimmjow it's over, you lost. I don't know about you being a king or whatever… But just beating up everyone you don't like and becoming a king by yourself… Where the hell's the fun in that?! If you really want to fight me, I'll fight you as many times as you want… So for now, just stop!" Kurosaki was another pain I Grimmjow's side and a stone in his path but he may have been a little right. "Don't screw with me! You bastard-!" Before Grimmjow could move a foot, a giant (familiar) zanpakuto collided near Grimmjow's clavicle. Nnoitra… Whether he was an Espada or not, I really didn't care; I lunged at him with my own zanpakuto, of which he blocked effortlessly. "You really shouldn't butt into another man's battle, pirate man." "Hmph, I don't want to waste my time fighting a little girl. Beat it." I was knocked into a boulder, shattering it and knocking the wind out of me. This doesn't mean I'm weak; I continued to strike at Nnoitra. His face showed annoyance to my pointless attacking. "Ugh. Ran Mao…" "What the hell, you're still alive…?"I couldn't stop Nnoitra from there but the shinigami did. Wasting time was out of the question; I quickly thanked him and used sonido to get Grimmjow to the medical wing. Orihime was a little too busy being hostage, again, this time to Tesla.

One Month Later

Aizen had been defeated and Los Noches was falling apart due to hollows, whom were afraid of the Espada, began attacking the fortress. Harribel, seen as the next strongest with Starrk and Baraggan gone, took the lead role in Los Noches. "Are you going to be a sour-puss all year?" Grimmjow had been sulking and snapping at anyone who walked in since he regained consciousness about a week ago. He fractured several ribs, nearly ruptured two organs, and had several deep gashes to his arms and legs. He hasn't fully healed but he can move a little freely. Today, I was able to at least hover over his lap, if not sit on his lap… *grumble, growl, and more grumbling* He was beating himself up over one loss and one humiliation from Nnoitra. That bastard's dead now, I told him and he replied "Good riddance…" the only actual words directed at a person. He was determined as usual and stated he'd get out of this "rat hole" to start training again, as soon as he fully healed. I got the idea that Harribel and the others would help train with us, it would help even just a little, but Grimmjow refused the idea and Harribel, on second thought, would say no too. "Then how else would you like to accelerate your training?" "Don't jump into battle for me again, I can handle myself…" "*sarcasm* Yeah, that worked out well, the last time…" "Gah… *growl*" A devilish grin formed on my face; Grimmjow's been down in the dumps recently and I'd like to make it up to him. (Even though this shit wasn't really my fault…)

It was sleeping hours within Los Noches, of course it's everlasting night in Hueco Mundo; I snuck into the room Grimmjow was kept in, wearing an outfit he *ahem* picked out for me. Yes, he actually picks out the "pretty" outfits I occasionally wear. I hovered over the, what I thought was a sleeping Grimmjow and tried to wake him up. But his eyes whipped open and he flipped me over; a large grin apparent on his face. His eyes stared at the large amount of cleavage visible. "Uh… Hi… hehehe…" "So, you want to play a game huh…" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do; might as well have some fun when you can… ;3"

_***Note: And so I end it there… How was it? If you were expecting a lemon I am incapable of doing that… Do to the fact I have minimal sexual/relationship experience.~~~_


End file.
